


Want some candy?

by sexmalvina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Spidey changes into his suit.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Want some candy?

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/4jtSOe5.jpg)


End file.
